Zatanna meets the Psychiatrist
by Grays83718
Summary: Zatanna has a major problem, so she sees the Psychiatrist to help her with the problem
1. Zatanna's Problem Part One

After the incident on set of Young Justice during the shoot of the episode Auld Acquaintances, Artemis didn't realized what she did kissed Zatanna on the lips. Zatanna decided to see a psychiatrist to help Zatanna with her problem.

Psychiatrist: So Zatanna, how are you?

Zatanna: Oh I'm fine.

Psychiatrist: Are you sure? There is nothing wrong. There have to be reason why you called me.

Zatanna: Okay you're right there is reason on why I called you. You see I been having a serious problem.

Psychiatrist: Oh what kind of a problem?

Zatanna: I'm confused because I think I might be interested in girls.

Psychiatrist: I see, so you don't know if you are a lesbian.

Zatanna: Why you have to say something like that?

Psychiatrist: Well it is the correct term when a woman interested being with another woman.

Zatanna: That's crazy.

Psychiatrist: When this all started?

Zatanna: (Sigh) it all started on the set when we were all doing the episode "Auld Acquaintances. Wally made a remark about Artemis not knowing how to kiss, so she got upset with that and decided to prove to him wrong. She grabs me and kisses me on the lips and she didn't know who she grabbed.

Psychiatrist: Ah yes; I um saw it.

Zatanna: What do you mean you saw it?

Psychiatrist: Oh you didn't know. Someone recorded it and post online. It was all over "YouTube".

Zatanna: You're kidding.

The Psychiatrist showed Zatanna the footage post online of her and Artemis kissing. Zatanna put her hand on her head.

Zatanna: This is embarrassing.

Psychiatrist: Yeah it got over 10 million hits.

Zatanna: (Sigh) when she kissed me, I kind a liked it, and I couldn't stop thinking about her. Especially the dream I had about her.

Psychiatrist: A dream you say. Why don't you explain about the dream you had?

Zatanna: I don't know I mean…

Psychiatrist: Zatanna it's okay whatever you say stays in this office.

Zatanna: Okay it was like the episode we did call "Secrets"; me and Artemis were riding motorcycles.

Psychiatrist: Were playing card games?

Zatanna: What! No can I please finish?

Psychiatrist: Sure go ahead.

Zatanna: As I was saying me and Artemis were riding motorcycles fighting crime. After we finished Artemis asked me to meet her on the roof. She looks into my eyes and she kisses me on the lips.

Psychiatrist: And that's the dream you had?

Zatanna: Pretty much. I try not to dream but it is hard when I have a crush on her.


	2. Zatanna's Problem Part Two

The session continues with Zatanna and her psychiatrist.

Psychiatrist: Well it is not easy to avoid when a person have romantic feelings for someone. It is perfectly natural.

Zatanna: I know it is natural but I don't know if Artemis feels the same way about me.

Psychiatrist: Well the only way to find out is to talk to Artemis about it, and ask her how you feel about her.

Zatanna: You think I should give a shot?

Psychiatrist: See how she feels about you and if she says no well then at least you tried. If you don't tell her then it will never go away. The best way to fix it is to tell that person.

Zatanna: You're right thanks.

Zatanna left the office and is on her way to see Artemis.

Zatanna: Artemis.

Artemis: Hey Zatanna what's up?

Zatanna: Um I need to talk to you about something.

Artemis: Okay what's on your mind?

Zatanna: Do you remember what happened during the set when you kissed me?

Artemis: Oh god; look Zatanna that was an accident I didn't know who I was kissing.

Zatanna: I felt something, and I well I have…

Artemis: Stop(3x), just stop; look Zatanna you're a nice girl, but I'm not into; what's the word I'm looking for; oh yeah I'm not gay. I like guys.

Zatanna has a disappointing look on her face.

Zatanna: Oh okay that's fine I understand.

Artemis: You're okay then.

Zatanna: Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for letting tell you how I feel.

Artemis: No problem; oh Zatanna this conversation never happened.

Zatanna: Okay fine.

Artemis: I got to go I'll see you later.

Artemis leaves and a guy shows up.

Guy: Say baby, how about you showing some magic?

Zatanna laughs a little then starts a magic chant.

Zatanna: Evig mih a eigdew.

Zatanna did a spell where the guy's back part of the underwear went on top of his head.

Guy: Hey I can't see what did you do?

Zatanna: Don't ever call be baby.

Zatanna walks away.


End file.
